The strong growth of optical networks for voice and data communication has created a huge demand for high data rate information transfer capabilities. To enable such transfer capabilities, dense wavelength division multiplexing (DWDM) technology has been developed which allows transfer of multiple wavelength light beams over a single optical fiber leading to data transfer rates up to 40-100 Gb/s. High speed switching and routing devices comprise the core elements of the optical networks and allow dynamic control of the data traveling over the optical network. High data transmission rates impose significant demands on the functionality of the switching devices.
Optical cross-connect space division switches based on electro-optic (EO) deflection of the light beam have great potential for use in high speed optical networks. The basic requirements for such devices are the need for extremely fast switching time and the capability to handle a large number of input and output channels, e.g., up to 4000×4000 by the year 2003. Reliability and cost are also important design factors for optical switching devices. Existing optical switching devices which employ signal conversion from optical into electrical and back into optical do not satisfy the anticipated requirements for such devices.
Currently, the main optical switching products on the market are based on micro-electromechanical systems or MEMS technology, which employs rotating micro-mirrors to deflect light. However, these optical switching devices are not very reliable due to the large number of moving parts, and are limited by the switching time caused by the mechanics of the mirrors.
Therefore, there is a need for a high speed optical switching device which allows switching between a large number of input channels and output channels.